Fictionista Workshop WitFit Challenge
by Kassiah
Summary: Raw imagination, 24 hours, 1 prompt, and no editing. For Fictionista Workshop's Daily WitFit Prompt Series. Rated M, because trust, there will be lemons.
1. Ch1: Table for Three

**So, because I have nothing else on my plate at the moment (::rolls eyes::), I decided to sign up for Fictionista Workshop's WitFit for the month of March. I actually signed up in January, but never got around to participating. I'll post the stuff that I write for that here. For more deets on the fuckawesome Fictionista Workshop and WitFit, link's in my profile. **

**I plan to try to make it into one cohesive story, but uh, who knows how that'll work out. lol This is unedited, so …yeah. **

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T (*gasp*)  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** um, this is unedited, so there you go. Oh and there's no smut. Yet.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** Press

**Scenario:** After a long day at work, you stop for dinner at your favorite restaurant. However, there is long wait for a table, so you're left standing in the corner. You're stressed, worn-out, and irritated by the noise, the small child tugging on your jacket, and the stranger staring at you, but you refuse to leave. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

Loud voices and sounds pressed down on me as my eyes scanned the crowded restaurant. Luca was tugging on my jacket, begging me to pick him up. It had been an exceptionally long and tedious day in the office today—practically everything that could go wrong, had.

Looking down at my four-year-old son, I shook my head before picking him up. "What is it, big man?"

"I'm hungwry, Mamma," he whined, holding my face between his chubby fingers as he looked at me with tired eyes. I could feel the uncomfortable weight of peoples' stares on us, worried that my child was about to cause some sort of commotion.

"I know you are, that's why we're here, sweetness," I whispered to him, hoping that the hostess heard him and would seat us soon. _ What the hell was taking so long?_ It was just the two of us, and I had called ahead on my way after picking Luca up from his preschool.

It was true—I could just take the easy way out, leave the restaurant and pick up take-out on the way home. This day had been awful; nothing would make it better except my favorite dish, and that was only available here. Plus, I was too tired to clean up even the silverware at home if we got our meal to go. We weren't leaving until we got to eat.

Luca looked at me for a second before leaning forward and planting a big, wet kiss on my nose. "We have soccer today?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Nope, not today, buddy. Today's Monday. You go tomorrow to soccer."

Just as his little face fell and his lip started to poke out in an adorable but all-too-familiar pout, the hostess finally called my name and gestured for us to follow. I scanned the area to be sure I wasn't leaving anything behind when I saw _him_.

He was looking right at me, his focus alternating between me and Luca. His brow furrowed a bit as he met my gaze as he stared at us for another moment. As his intense green eyes connected with mine, causing my breath to hitch and my skin to tingle with an unexplainable electricity, he lifted the corner of his mouth and smirked at me.

Even though the hostess called out for me again, I stood rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. He was stalking toward us.

"Well, at last, I finally get to meet Luca's beautiful mom."

"Uh, what?"

"Forgive me, I met Garrett and Luca at a single dad's playgroup a few months ago. I'm Edward Cullen. He talks about you all the time, you know."

"Um, who does?" I stammered out, looking and feeling like a total moron.

He chuckled before reaching for my hand. He grasped it and brought it up to his full, perfect lips before flashing me a dazzling smile. "Both of them, actually," he whispered before pressing his lips to the back of my hand. "I was referring to Luca, though."

In that moment, everything seemed surreal. The chaos and commotion of the room melted away as I focused on the man in front of me. He was beautiful. His intense eyes, the coppery-brown of his messy hair, his chiseled jaw, and _for the love of god_, the way his light green scrubs clung to and accentuated his muscular chest. I didn't dare let my gaze travel any further south.

"Miss?" the nasally voice of the hostess permeated my thoughts, startling me as I pulled my hand from Edward Cullen's grasp. "Your table for two is ready," she sneered, clearly indicating to everyone around us, including Edward, that I was eating at a nice restaurant alone with my kid.

I started walking toward her when I felt Edward's hand pressed to my lower back. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said to the waitress, "make that a table for _three."_


	2. Ch2: Spook

**This would have taken place almost 2 years before Ch1. Just a little history for ya.**

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T (*whut?!? actually it might even pass for K, but since I don't even know what one of those _looks_ like--we'll go with T)  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Still unedited. And yeah, still no smut *pouts*  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**

* * *

  
**

A three-year-old couldn't protect you, right?

I mean, if someone came into my house, my first response would surely be to protect my son at all costs. So why did I feel so vulnerable without him?

I had been alone before. I relished the sanctity of quiet on the afternoons that Garrett took Luca to the park or to work or to visit his parents. As soon as they would leave, I would run up the stairs, grab a book, and sink down into the relaxing water that only a hot bath could provide. I'd stay in until the bubbles subsided and the water turned cool and caused my fingers to prune and shrivel.

A bath wouldn't make me feel better today. There was no book that I wanted to read. Nothing on TV.

As I wrapped my hands around my huge mug of tea and sat back in the overly large chair that was originally intended to hold a happy family of three, I realized that I didn't feel relief at having the house all to myself. What would once signal freedom for a just a few hours now stood to symbolize freedom for the rest of my _life_.

It was a freedom that I had asked for. But it didn't make me any less afraid. My request didn't prepare me for what I was feeling.

All I felt was—alone.

And afraid.

When Garrett came to pick up Luca for his first weekend stay away from me, I tried to smile and act like it was any other time we'd be separated for a few days. Garrett and I had been on a few romantic trips; it wasn't as if we had never left Luca in anyone else's care. But, except for the few days I went with Garrett's mom and sister on a shopping trip, this was the first time I had been without _both_ of them for an extended period of time.

Thunder rolled in the distance, heightening my anxiety. I hated lightning. It was an irrational fear, but I couldn't help it. As time ticked on, night started to fall, causing long shadows to cast eerily across the room. I lifted my feet onto the ottoman, not wanting the darkness to overtake any part of me.

I could get through this.

Thoughts of calling Emmett or my dad to come over were quickly dismissed. They'd both just say I was acting like a wuss and that I'd have to get used to being alone. It was my decision, after all. I shouldn't be spooked because of an approaching storm. Or because I was going to be without my three-year-old for two nights. Or because I missed the smell and comforting embrace of the man who would no longer be my husband in just a few short months.

I wondered what they were doing right then. And if Garrett was thinking about me being afraid of what was coming. He had always taken care of me and had always tried to give me what I wanted.

The house I was sitting in.

A son.

Security in a lightning storm.

Now _freedom_.

Grabbing the blanket from the back of my chair and wrapping it around me, I sipped my tea and tried to allow the warmth to flow through me. I would get through this. It was just two days. It was just a storm. It was just my new life.

Just as I sat back, contemplating if I should turn on a light in the room to chase away the shadows, a loud rap sounded at my door, frightening me and causing me to spill tea on my blanket.

Ambling over to the door with trepidation, I squinted my eye and through the peep-hole. It was Garrett, holding my baby tightly to his chest. Terrified that something bad had happened, I wrenched the door open and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug.

"Garrett," I asked, "what's happened? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Bella," he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my head and squeezing me tighter, "a storm's coming and we both know that lightening creeps you out." He looked down at me before tracing my cheek with the back of his hand. "We'll stay here with you tonight. You don't have to go through it alone."


	3. Ch3: Hunger

**No time today, I really wanted this to be better. But that's what WitFit is all about, right? Writing everyday to get your wit—fit. Like I said in Ch1, I want this to be the same characters/storyline, but there's no way this can be in order. So I'd say this takes place a couple of months after Ch1.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Still unedited. _Really._  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt: Hunger**

**

* * *

  
**

The small sliver of skin that was exposed when she leaned up on her tiptoes to grab a plate was driving me wild. She obviously knew the effect she was having on me. Otherwise, why would she be taking so long? Why wouldn't she just let me get the dishes down for her?

Oh, that's right. Because she was trying to drive me fucking insane.

I wanted her. And she knew it.

Bella wanted to eat in tonight instead of going out. I was slightly disappointed since both of the kids weren't going to be with us, affording us the rare opportunity to go to a nice place. Alone.

As she returned to stirring the sauce, she asked me to grab the salad she'd already made from the fridge. I allowed the cold air from the refrigerator to calm me down slightly as I thought back to how our change in plans had occurred.

Flowers in hand and ready to take her out and show her off, I arrived about fifteen minutes earlier than she expected me, but she didn't seem to mind. She showed me that by grabbing me by the lapels of my jacket and pushing me back into the door the moment she shut it behind me. Her lips and teeth and mouth were hot and _everywhere_.

Fuck.

I wanted her.

Running her tongue along the shell of my ear and gently nipping at my lobe before pushing my jacket down my arms, she leaned further into me, grinding and right there and whispering, "Are you hungry, Edward?"

Biting back a growl, I grabbed her hips, my hands slipping under the thin material of her top and lightly rubbing her soft skin. She gasped as I pulled her almost roughly toward me, showing her just how hungry I was.

I wanted her.

Bella pushed on my shoulders and stepped back, pulling me toward the kitchen by my tie, slowing down every few steps to kiss my lips or my neck or my earlobe. "I thought we'd stay in tonight, Edward," she murmured, her voice coy and her eyes alight with _something_. She smelled amazing and looked even better. I loved when she was so carefree and playful like this.

"Bella," I groaned, "don't you want to go out? It'll be our first night alone in almost a month. I made reservations, baby."

She stopped and looked me straight in the eye. "I know it's our first night alone in awhile. That's why we're staying in," she looked at me significantly before telling me about making dinner.

_Yesssss._

Jesusfuck.

I wanted her.

Food could wait.

The clanking of the silverware on the island brought me out of my musings. Thirty minutes had passed since I walked in Bella's house. Thirty minutes of making out like teenagers sporadically while she finished cooking our meal. Every time I grabbed for her or started kissing the smooth skin on the column of her neck or tried to touch her in any way, really, she just smacked my hand away and admonished me, "Aren't you hungry, Edward?"

_Yeah. _I was hungry. And it wasn't for chicken alfredo.

I wanted her.

And I wasn't waiting any longer.

Stalking over to her, I ran my finger along the skin that was continuously exposed before flattening my palm and running my hand up her shirt. The moan that echoed through the room when I passed my thumb over her quickly-hardening nipple incited something primal in me.

Suddenly, I was ravenous.

I wanted her.

Pulling her body tightly against mine and ghosting my lips down her neck and across her shoulder, I reached over to the turn the burners of the stove off. She started to protest before I trailed one of my hands across her flat stomach and slipped my fingers into the waistband of her pants. Bella hummed and started moving her ass against my cock. She let out a gasp as I turned her around and picked her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around my waist.

Holding onto her, I started walking, my mouth never leaving her skin as she continued to move up and down, seeking friction. When Bella realized that I was headed for the stairs, she pulled back, her gaze intense.

"Edward, what are you—"

Continuing my path to the stairs, I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. "Baby," I uttered against her lips, resting my forehead against hers for a moment to catch a much needed breath and shrugging my shoulders, "I'm hungry."


	4. Ch4: Bottle

**Okay so this is sometime in the future.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Still unedited. 100-word drabbles are fun.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: Bottle

* * *

The tepid droplets of milk on my wrist still weren't warm enough. Exhausted, I pressed my forehead to the cabinet door.

_So tired._

I didn't know how Bella handled doing this night after night. I made a mental note to do something nice for her soon. Giving her a full night's sleep was the least I could do.

A few more drops. Ugh, still too cool. How long was this gonna take?

Sighing, I placed the bottle back under the running water for a few moments before testing again.

Finally—just right.

Time to go spend some daddy-time with Sophie.


	5. Ch5: Race

**More future stuff.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Another 100-word drabble.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** Race

* * *

"Please."

"Tell me…tell me what you want."

"I'm so close, just…_don't stop_."

"So fucking beautiful. Baby, you feel so good."

"Harder, oh God, right there…"

"Fuck, if you do that again, I won't…I can't."

"Fuck, Edward,ungh. We won't make it."

"Yes, we will, come on, just let go, Baby."

"_mmmm_"

"Come with me, Bella. Just…"

"I'm…_yessss_"

"Jesusfuck, Bella."

"That was…"

"I know. Baby, it's always amazing with you. Every fucking time. You're so...just fucking _everything._"

"Was that the doorbell? Hurry! Come on, let me up."

"He can wait a minute. Gimme a kiss first. I love you."

"Me, too,_ always_."


	6. Ch6: Crumple

**I used random (dot) org to figure out the direction I would go in for this. You can see the process, if you want, at my blog: kassiahfic (dot) blogspot (dot) com. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. I think I must love 100-word drabbles.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Multimedia Share:** Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: Flock, horse, crumple

I searched google and came up with an article titled "To Understand the Blueprint of human life, CRUMPLE it"—here's my interpretation.

* * *

Looking at my son, I realized how many physical features he gained from his father. Sandy blonde hair, striking blue-gray eyes, long lanky frame. He was Garrett's replica; you could hardly tell that he was mine, too.

Everything was so different with Sophie.

So beautiful—with all the traits I hoped for. Intensely emerald green eyes. Soft, pouty lips. Long fingers—made to hover over piano keys.

Her nose was my nose; the shape of her eyes, mine. Porcelain skin just like me.

The best of us.

Everyone who would see her would see _us_, know that we created her.


	7. Ch7: Transform

**Same people, from the past.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Another hundred words from me.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** Transform

* * *

I walked into the room, half of a pair.

A partner.

Irrevocably tied legally and morally. In the eyes of God, our family, and friends.

It'd taken months to plan the wedding.

The dress.

The cake.

The stupid flowers.

The panties I'd wear.

I stared with incredulity at the man who was seeing to _my best interests, _handing me a Mont Blanc pen and pointing to the line across the bottom of the page.

_Really, all down to _this_?_

I walked into the room, half of a pair.

The wave of a pen.

The banging of a gavel.

No more.


	8. Ch8: Interruption, Sort of

**Future events.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M, finally  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Another hundred words from me.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Dialogue Flex:** "I disagree," he interrupted.

* * *

Panting and moaning against his soft lips.

Begging him to just _keep going_.

Pushing down forcefully on his hardness.

Reveling in his reactions.

Whimpering as he grabbed me, seeking friction.

Reaching for the buttons on his fuckhot jeans.

Pouting as his hands stilled mine.

Shaking my head in protest, "Come on, we can hurry."

Rough stubble on my sensitive skin.

Strong hands cradling my head.

Gentle kisses down my neck, calming me, exciting me.

Edward, hovering above me, pressing down on me.

"I disagree," he interrupted, "When I finally make love to you, Bella, I want to take my time."


	9. Ch9: A Walk in the Park

**More Bella and Luca.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M, finally  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Scenario: **You're taking a walk in your favorite park, but become convinced something is following you. You speed up and pull out your cell phone to deter a potential attacker. Who do you call? What do you say? Do you ever find out what's following you? Describe what happens next.

* * *

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as an unexplainable uneasiness quickly overtook my body. Glancing around the park to see if anyone appeared suspicious, I pulled Luca up into my arms.

"Come on, little man, it's time to go home."

Unwilling to leave the playground yet, he shook his head fervently in protest. "Mama, no."

Not wanting to cause a scene or alert anyone to my anxiety, I quickly started thinking of ways to entice him to come quickly and without a fuss. "Ice cream? Luca, you want to go get some ice cream?"

He nodded happily, and I started to walk after gathering up our things. The fear that someone was following me intensified as we continued down the path toward the parking lot.

_This was a fucking stupid idea, Bella. Bringing Luca down this isolated path. What if someone were actually following you? How many times had Charlie warned me to keep my pepper spray on me at times? I was such an idiot._

I wrenched my cell phone out from my bag and quickly hit the appropriate speed dial button. His voice immediately calmed me, but not enough.

"Garrett, I'm, uh, …well, obviously, this is Bella."

"I know who this is, silly."

_Were those heels clacking behind me? Was that on his end or _here_?_

"Um, well, I just wanted to tell you that we are at Westcrest Park right now, but we're headed to get…um." _More clacking. Heels, definitely. Coming closer._ I picked up my pace, walking as fast as I could without breaking into an all-out sprint. I wanted Garrett to know where we were, _in case… _

"Bells? Where the fuck are you? What's wrong?"

This time, I spoke more loudly, firmly. "We are at the closest parking lot to the playground at Westcrest. We're headed to Marble Slab after this, wanna meet us in say…twenty minutes?"

"Su- Sure, Bella. Be careful. See you then." He hung up_. Should I have kept him on the line?_

Relief washed over me as the parking lot came into view. It was only temporary as I realized I didn't have my keys in hand, and I was walking too fast to get to them before reaching my car.

_Fuck._

As soon as my feet hit the asphalt of the parking lot, I slowed my pace slightly and shifted Luca to my other hip, fishing for the damned keys in the depths of my bag.

Why the hell didn't I put them in my pocket?

"Jane," Luca said, pointing behind me.

"Who's?" I started to question before quickly spinning around to see a beautiful blonde walking toward us, a cruel sneer on her face.

"Hello, Luca, Bella," she indicated to my son then to me, her brow arched as she continued to stalk in our direction.

"Do I know you? Can I help you?"

She shook her head, steely blue eyes gazing at me with intensity. "No, Bella, but I know you," she said in an ominous tone. "And you certainly can help me or at least help _yourself._"

Clearly, this woman knew my name. And my son. Though she seemed oddly familiar, I was certain that I had never seen her before in my life. "How's that?"

"You can stop fucking my husband."


	10. Ch10: Postpone

**Finally some interaction with my favorite couple.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T, dang it  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** Postpone

* * *

"We'll get to go another time, baby."

"I know, it's just…I wanted to finally get away, and just be—together."

"I know."

"And you _know_ I don't want to say anything mean, since she's your- since she's Masen's mom and your- well, Masen's mom. It's just, she did this on purpose."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then why…"

"Bella, it doesn't matter."

"What do you- You don't care that she _ruined_ all our plans?

"_None_ of our plans are ruined. It doesn't matter whether we go now or _never_—we're going to _be_ together. That's what we are, baby. Together."


	11. Ch11: Flinch

**From the future. Would take place shortly before Ch 4 :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Apparently I like hundred-word drabbles that are all dialogue.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt: **Flinch

* * *

"You're beautiful."

"Not today."

"Yes. Today, more than ever."

"Edward, stop it."

"I can't believe that this is the last time that I'll get to see you like this."

"Is this the last one?"

"No, baby, it doesn't have to be. Although, in a few hours, you might be saying that."

"Well, we haven't decided yet."

"I just mean- oh, Bella, are you okay?"

"What? Why?"

"You flinched, baby."

"Yeah, the IV hurts."

"I'm sorry. You know, I can't wait to meet her."

"Sophie?"

"Yeah. I hope she looks just like you."

"I love you, sweet man."

"You too, always."


	12. Ch12: Choice

**More Edward and Bella. The prompt for this was Multimedia Share. I chose Choice and youtubed it. One of the songs that came up was Believe by K's Choice. I thought the song could fit Bella. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T, still  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Another hundred-word drabble. I hope you're not tired of them.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Multimedia Share: **Choice**

**

* * *

  
**

Fingertips circle smoothly against my skin.

My hand in his.

His touch makes me hyperaware of everything: birds chirping, wind blowing, sun shining.

How've I lived my entire life, without _this_?

Everything's different—feelings, sensations, electricity.

Garrett made me feel safe and loved; _he_...is_ different_.

Loves me, shelters me. Makes me feel_ alive_.

Real.

Has me believing in myself for the first time. Not as someone's other half. Just as me.

Like I can do anything.

Makes me feel _wanted_.

And brave.

Lets me know it's okay to choose not to be alone.

He gets me and waits for me.


	13. Ch13: Explain

**I think Bella's pretty mad. What do you think? lol**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M, for language *rolls eyes*  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. You guessed it—another drabble.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Explain**

**

* * *

  
**

"Would you just wait a minute?"

"How could you? How could you do this?"

"Bella! It's not what you think! Just—_please._"

"Move."

"Would you just stop? You need a suitcase? How long are you…"

"Get your hands off me. I swear if you don't, you'll regret it."

"What're you doing? You're…leaving me?"

"If you come one step closer, I'm calling my dad. And your ass will be in jail so fast, you won't know which Bubba you belong to."

"Please, let me explain."

"There's nothing you can say. You've got a week to pack your shit and get out."


	14. Ch14: Cut

**Originally, I wanted cut to have to do with Bella's wedding dress. That wouldn't fit for her though, so I was thrilled when this thought popped into my head. This is a 200-word drabble—a double-drabble, if you will. Thanks to MrsAC who coined the phrase. **

**Now you know where Sophie's name came from. ;) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Cut**

**

* * *

  
**

Clarity. Color. Carat. Cut.

My grandmother, Sophie, made sure I knew about the all-important four "C's" from an early age. She told me that it may seem trivial to me, but it'd be important to "the young woman who stole my heart." She said it didn't matter how much it cost when it came to showing _the girl_ what she meant to me, and that her friends would judge _her_ by it.

I didn't get it, until now.

_Jane?_ She didn't care that I'd only spent twenty minutes looking for the most ostentatious ring available. She wanted _it_—not me. I _knew_ it then, I _feel_ it now.

I want the perfect ring for the perfect girl. I knew the moment I saw her in the restaurant that I'd spend the rest of my life with her. Every event in my past that I had to go through led me to this—to her. I want everyone to know what I know: that she was made for me, that she makes me better, that she's my everything, that I adore her. _Always_.

Flawless. So clear you couldn't see anything _but_ forever. Just over three. Cushion.

My grandmother taught me well.


	15. Ch15: Letter

**Too sappy? Yeah, a little.**

**

* * *

Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Another drabble.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Letter**

**

* * *

**I ran my fingers across the raised letter.

"C"

As in Cullen.

My new name.

Alice insisted that I needed monogrammed stationery. Much to her dismay, I refused to get the cards that read "From the desk of Isabella Cullen."

I mean, really, _who needs that_? No one. Especially not someone who's already been married.

Shaking my head and suppressing the smile that threatened to overtake my face, I allowed my fingertips to glide reverently across the ink—the permanent ink.

In less than a week, I would be Bella Cullen.

And that letter—that "C." It would be me.


	16. Ch16: Antiseptic

**More from the future.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Another dialogue drabble.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Antiseptic**

**

* * *

  
**

"No, Bella, _please_."

"I have to."

"_Please, please, please, don't_."

"Masen, calm down. You don't want me to call your dad, right? Then he'll make us come to the hospital. It'll be okay, I promise."

"It'll burn."

"I know, but only for a second. I'll blow on it, okay?"

"What is it?"

"It's Bactine. It kills germs, so you don't get sick. Ready?"

"No, please don't do it. I don't have germs."

"I promise, it'll be fast, okay?"

"Okay. Hurry, Bella."

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Band-Aid?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Better?"

"Kisses."

"Aww, Masen. I love you, you know?"

"Love you."


	17. Ch17: Something Lost

**Some of Edward's past with Jane, the beast.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Some of Edward's past.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **You lose your wedding ring**

**

* * *

  
**

_Fuck. _

Jane was going to kill me.

It'd been awhile since we'd taken a trip to the beach. I didn't even think about my ring slipping off into the surf. Though I was certain it would be fruitless, I searched every square inch of our room, hoping to be done before she came back from shopping.

"What's going on in here?"

"Sorry, I know it's a mess. I was just looking for—just trying to find…"

"Your ring?"

"How did you—"

"You left it by the sink. Makes for quite an interesting conversation starter. Edward, we need to talk."


	18. Ch18: Enemy

**What one person means for evil, another uses for good. (or something like that)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited. Some of Edward's past.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Enemy**

**

* * *

  
**

"She hates me."

"Yes."

"She wants to keep me away from Masen."

"Yes."

"She wants you back."

"I know."

"Do you—do you want her too?"

"Bella."

"What if it's the only way? What if she wants to go to counseling, finally? What if you change your mind?"

"Bella, I want you. Always."

"How can you…what if you could make it work this time?"

"I don't want it to work anymore."

"She hates me."

"I love you."

"You do? You love me?"

"Oh, Bella, I knew the moment I saw you. I love you, so much."

"I love you too."


	19. Ch19: Ivy

**Finally, rated M!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Ivy**

**

* * *

  
**

"Shh. You hafta be quiet."

"I—I _can't_."

"Bella, someone's gonna, uh, someone's gonna come out here."

"I'm …"

"Fuck."

"Oh, mmmmmm …"

"Shh, baby, _please_."

"You feel so good—Edward!"

"Jesus."

"That was…"

"God, girl, I love you."

"Me, too. You think anyone heard us, _really_?"

"Oh yeah, they heard. I can't believe how loud you were."

"You weren't so quiet yourself, mister."

"Hmmm. You're beautiful."

"I'm mortified. I can't believe we did _that_, _out here_. Oh no."

"Finally! 'Bout time you showed up. Bella…is that—"

"What is it, Esme?"

"Is that—ivy stuck in your hair?"

"_Busted_."


	20. Ch20: Italicize

**Some Luca-Bella-Edward time. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Italicize**

**

* * *

  
**

"Where do you wanna go, buddy?"

"Italicize."

"Huh?"

"I want to go eat Ital-i-cize."

"Uh, Baby, you want to help me out? You got any idea what he's saying?"

"Luca, what do you want to eat?"

"P'ssghetti"

"Oh, he wants to eat Italian, Edward."

"Huh?"

"He said he wants spaghetti. He wants Italian."

"Bella, Italian is much easier to say than Italicize."

"I'm hungry, Mamma. Can we go now, Edward?"

"Sure, dude. Let's go. Get your Mamma's jacket."

"Kay."

"Thank you, Luca. Such a gentleman."

"Welcome."

"Thank you, Edward, not just for taking us to an Italicizian restaurant."

"_Always_, Beautiful."


	21. Ch21: Smack

**Half a drabble? Me and my silly brainstorming.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: **Smack**

**

* * *

  
**

Smack.

What lips do.

What Rosalie's hand does against Emmett's head.

What Bella's hand does against Edward's chest, though gently.

What Edward's hand does against Bella's ass. Hopefully.

Lips smacking in anticipation.

Mmmmm.

Rice Krispies. No, that's Snap! Crackle! Pop!

Honey Smacks.

Lips, again.

It's an onomatopoeia. I like that.


	22. Ch22: Nuts

**Triple Drabble. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Dialogue Flex:** "Are you nuts?" she asked.

* * *

She'd be surprised, no doubt about that. We'd only been dating for six months, but I knew it was right. We were right—time wouldn't change that.

Grasping the small blue box in my hand before tucking it into my pocket, I laid my jacket across the back seat before getting out of my car and walking up her steps. My breath hitched when she opened the door.

_Stunning._

I took her hand in mine and pulled her closer. My lips crashed down on hers, unable to be separated from her for even a moment longer.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hello, beautiful. I've got something to ask you. I was going to wait until we got to there, but I can't wait any longer."

"Oh, Edward, if it's about next weekend, I'm sorry. I can't go. Garrett said he can't get off and my parents are busy. Maybe I can go to another conference?"

I shook my head, "No, Bella, this isn't about the conference next weekend. It's about …well, it is about next weekend in a way. More like every weekend of forever."

"What're you …" she trailed off, her hand going to the base of her throat as I lowered to one knee. Her dainty finger swept across the heart-shaped pendant that hung from her neck anxiously. "Oh my God. Edward?" she whispered.

"Bella, I know we've only known each other a short time, but it's long enough for me to know that you are my forever. I want you, always. Please, Bella, will you marry me?"

"Are you nuts?" she asked.

"Just nuts about you, baby. Please."

Tears streaming down her face. Kneeling in front of me. Both of our smiles so bright it would light up the entire neighborhood. "Of course Edward, of course I'll marry you."


	23. Ch23: Crumble

**A Haiku. After Chapter 7.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** Crumble

* * *

Alone and empty.

I told you I wanted it.

I cry on the floor.


	24. Ch24: Snapple

**This would take place after Ch 1. It's kind of discombobulated. But—so am I.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Multimedia Share Word Prompt:** Snapple

* * *

After meeting Edward at the restaurant where he so brazenly asked for a table for _three_, I'd have to say that I was completely shocked by him. But also completely enamored. These were not the same butterflies that were floating around in my stomach, causing me to blush and twirl my hair at the ends of my fingertips that I had known with Garrett. Everything with him had been so natural and almost effortless.

With Edward, it was easy. But it was intensely electric.

Sure it was completely easy to talk to him and be caught up in his stare. To wish that his fingertips would linger on my skin just a little while longer when they accidentally brushed up against mine. To wish that they were my lips he was licking as he took in a breath before continuing with our captivating conversation. There was nothing ordinary about Edward Cullen. I wanted him. I'd never felt this way about anyone, ever.

Quite frankly, it was scaring me.

Finding out that Edward met Luca when Garrett brought him to the playgroup at the gym for single dads surprised me. _How in the hell was Edward single?_ The thought saddened me as I realized that there was someone who thought the same thing about Garrett, once upon a time. Even though he technically wasn't single then. _Whatever_, I wasn't going to worry about that today—not while I was reveling in the company of the man sitting across from me.

Luca seemed to really like him, which isn't saying much for a four year old, I guessed. Clearly Edward was observant if he noticed him from the gym. I wondered if Garrett and Edward had spent time outside of the gym together. Would that be weird? _Whoa there, Bella. Getting a little ahead of yourself much?_

"So Edward, the playgroup that you go to with your child…"

"Yes, my son, Masen. He's the same age as Luca." He looked down at Luca with an affectionate expression. "You should come to the gym sometime, Bella."

"Uh…" Was he asking me out? On a date? To a gym? Ew. Wait. Edward, hot, sweaty…_maybe I should_. "Well, Edward," I stammered, "I'm not exactly a single guy…"

"But you _are_ single." His tone wasn't questioning, but rather, hopeful.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah, I have a four year old son and a full time job. I'm definitely single."

His voice was so low, I wasn't sure if I imagined him whispering, "Not for long," before clearing his throat and saying, "Bella, the playgroup that we go to is for single dads, yes, but the gym is for anyone. I know that Garrett has Luca this weekend-"

"How did you know that?" I interrupted.

The look of concern crossed his beautiful features for a brief moment before he reached out and took my hand in his. "I'm not stalking you, I promise. Though, after meeting you, I'm not sure you'll be able to get rid of me so easily," he chuckled. "Garrett has Luca the same weekend that I have Masen—hence the reason that we are in the playgroup together," he reasoned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being stupid, I just—no one's asked me out in a very long time, and I'm not—oh, God! You weren't even…" I covered my hands with my face. _He wasn't really asking me out. _I was a fool. And a pile of goo.

"Bella, I assure you, I most certainly am asking you."

"You are?"

"Yes. I was simply going to say that I know that Garrett has Luca this weekend, and Masen is spending the night at my parents' on Saturday. Would it be too forward of me to…" his eyes met mine.

I interrupted before he continued. "I'd love to go out with you on Saturday, Edward." Then, I thought about what he said earlier, "We're going to the gym?"

He laughed, his voice low. "No. I mean, yes, if you'd like." He took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat. "Today's Monday. I don't want to wait that long before seeing you again." He looked at me, gauging my reaction. "How about we meet up on say…Thursday? We can work out a bit, grab a quick lunch…" he trailed off, almost suggestively.

"Lunch? Well, that sounds great, but I have a meeting that I can't be late for on Thursday. I can get off right after that though, so maybe I could meet you for a late lunch."

He choked on his drink but quickly recovered. "That sounds perfect. I'll see you right after you get off then," he smirked. My skin must have been bright red when I realized what I'd said. _That I could get off_. Oh, God. Let a hole open up in the ground and swallow me.

He laughed it off and we spent the rest of our meal talking about each others' lives and interests. I loved that he included Luca in the conversation as often as possible, answering his incessant questions patiently. As crazy as it was, I felt myself being inexplicably drawn to him—his character, everything about him.

When dinner was over, he paid for our meal and walked us out to my car. He opened the door for me—such a gentleman—and after placing a quick peck on my cheek, a lingering kiss on my hand, and promising to call me later, walked to his car.

*~*~*

Thursday couldn't come fast enough. Yet when the time came, I was nervous as all get out. We talked on the phone every night and briefly during lunch every day this week, and I was looking forward to seeing Edward in person again. I had gotten to know him even more during our chats, and I was quickly becoming more and more drawn to him. I wanted to know everything about him.

Almost as soon as I parked my car, he was at my door, opening it for me and pulling me into an embrace. "I missed you," he breathed into my hair.

_Was this too soon?_ I wasn't sure, but I felt the pull to him, too. That kinda scared me.

"Me, too, Edward. Is that…is that weird?"

"Is what weird, Bella? That you missed me? No, why would you think that?" he asked as he took my hand and threaded his fingers with mine. He was absolutely delectable, wearing blue scrubs and running his hands through his gloriously messy hair.

"I don't…it's just so different. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, we're different alright," he laughed easily. We stopped at a vending machine just inside the gym lobby and he peeled a few bills from his wallet. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. What are you having?" I asked as I eyed all the choices in the machine.

"Snapple."

"What?"

"Snapple. It's made from the best stuff on Earth," he intoned in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes and decided to get one too.

As he popped the cap on his, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run through my body. "Did you know they have facts under the lids?" I shook my head, indicating I had no idea what he was talking about. "It's almost like a fortune cookie." He opened his bottle and looked at the lid before bursting out in gales of laughter. "Oh," he laughed, "this is definitely a prediction for us." He thrust the cap in my hand.

Giggling, I looked down at the lid and read:

_Lizards communicate by doing pushups._


	25. Ch25: Complete

**It's weird to me, sortof—writing this so out of order. But in another way, it's the same way I usually write. SIB has chapters from the future already written. **_**Whatever.**_** I can't really figure out where this goes in terms of chapters, but it'd be somewhere after Ch 22 but before Ch 11 :)**

**This picture (as well as others) can be found on my blog at kassiahfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Imagined Image:** Give this image context. Where is it? Under what circumstances do you encounter this flower? What does it mean to you? Write about it in first-person narrative.

**

* * *

  
**

**Esme POV**

Looking down at the perfect flowers that made up the bouquet I was holding, I couldn't believe that I was standing in this spot, at this time, in front of this girl.

There was no denying that she fit in with all of us right away. My son had never been so blissful. She was perfect for him. And so genuine.

My fingertips flitted along the smooth silk of the ribbon that wrapped along the stems of the beautiful white blooms.

_Just a little while longer._ Our family would be complete in a way I'd hoped for but never anticipated.


	26. Ch26: Bite the Dust

**They actually do play this song at middle school football games.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Phrase Catch:** Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "Bite the dust."

* * *

_Dun…Dun…Dun…Another one bites the dust._

Who knew twelve-year-olds liked _Queen_?

Crowd cheering. Feet stomping. Cheerleaders chanting. The atmosphere was charged.

This was my first Junior High Football game since, _well_, Junior High. Edward's nephew was the star quarterback and the entire family came out to watch him play. Though we'd only been dating a few weeks, Luca and I were already included in that label—family.

Relaxing into Edward's side as he wrapped his arms around me, I reveled in the feeling of his nose nuzzling in my hair and his lips pressing to mine.

"Thank you," I whispered.

_Bliss._


	27. Ch27: Rock Star

**This is more like it, I think.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M? _Really? Do I even know what that means anymore?  
_**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Binding Blurb:** Rock star

JSYK, here's what a Binding Blurb is: Write a blurb or a short entry—no more than 500 words on the given topic.

Mine's a drabble. **shock**

* * *

I tried to be a gentleman. I tried to wait. Finally we gave in. And we were _insatiable._

It was like being a rockstar. We fucked everywhere: my office, her office, the library, two elevators, against the side of my parents' house, the DMV parking lot. _Everywhere._

Bella couldn't keep her hands off of me. Or God, her _mouth_.

I wasn't complaining—_at all_. But between all of the sneaking around and trying to not wake anyone, I felt almost like a teenager. Not that I got this much when I was a teenager. _Whatever_.

I was getting it now.


	28. Ch28: Paper Chain

**Back to Rated T. haha**

**This picture is on my blog at kassiahfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Imagined Image:** In what scenario would you come across something like this? What would mean to someone? Is it a harmless decoration, or something more? Who made it and why? In third-person narrative, create a story involving this paper chain.

* * *

Scraps of paper were strewn across the table and littered the surrounding floor. My brow furrowed in confusion. _Why would Edward have allowed Luca to leave this mess?_

It was so unlike him, I began to panic. Calling out for them, I searched frantically. They weren't downstairs. Racing upstairs, I swung open the door to Edward's office.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in the site before me: Edward and Luca, snuggled together, sleeping soundly.

The paper chain that had been so carefully cut out stood proudly on the coffee table with bold words emblazoned:

_Our family._


	29. Ch29: Fall

**Back to Rated M for language. Exactly 500 words.**

**There's an inspirational picture as well as an educational video about twitterpation on my blog at kassiahfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Binding Blurb: **Write a blurb, or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic:** Fall**

**

* * *

  
**

The word "fall" means a lot of things to a lot of people.

A physical action: to fall down. Rendering you incapable of controlling what goes on around you.

An emotional response: "I'm falling in love with you, Edward."

A phase of your life. Spring—you are young, stupid, unable to stand without your mother. Summer—robust, full of life. Fall—still got it, but slowing down. Winter—the end. I've blown through the Spring and Summer of my life and think _is this it? Now it's just the Fall? The Twilight of my life?_ Maybe I thought that. _Before I met Bella._

A season, a time of year. Depending on your viewpoint, it can mark the beginning of the end, the end of the beginning, or in my case, the beginning of the _beginning_.

Here's what I mean. Autumn is a season that ushers in dying leaves that fall from branches. It's also the season that bursts with deep, rich, vibrant shades of orange, ochre, red, gold, purple. Some people see that as the beginning of the end. Fall is ushering in the winter. Stuff is pretty, then it dies. Then the leaves fall from the trees. You have to trudge out and rake them up. Burn them. Then your grass can grow back, after the cold hard winter.

It's the end of the beginning because it was a beautiful spring. A wonderful summer. You wanted to run with her through fields of daisies. The birds were singing, then they left. The dog days of summer wore you down. The same spring-time twitterpation that you felt at the beginning—it's gone. Winter's hard. Were you a grasshopper or an ant? Did you do what you needed to do to last the winter?

That was my problem with Jane. She was beautiful and I wanted everyone to see how perfect we could be. I didn't try hard enough and she sure as fuck didn't try—_at all_. Then the Winter came. We didn't make it to the Spring.

Everything with Bella's different. It's literally the beginning of the beginning. She's beautiful. Like fall in the deep South, sometimes the leaves change, some die. But some are always green. There's always life. The winter isn't so cold—it isn't so hard. When it is, they work through it. They remember the spring. Bella is vibrant color and beauty everywhere. She's preparation and communication and what will make this work when the winter comes so it'll be mild and not hard. She's soft. Bella is so, so soft.

Bella is like all of the meanings of "fall". Physically, she falls down—the girl's clumsy. She literally sweeps me off my feet every second of everyday. I'm completely and totally out of control when I'm with her. There's no controlling it, just like the changing of the seasons. I'm in love with her. I love taking in the beautiful sights with her and being part of _us_.

Bring it on. All of it.


	30. Ch30: Accidental?

**Hmmm, I don't know where this fits. Somewhere after the wedding but before Sophie lol**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt: **Accidental

**

* * *

  
**

Hands shaking, clutching the hard plastic.

What would he think?

_Too Soon…it's too soon._

Would he think I did this on purpose?

No, he'd never think that.

Deep breath. Hands running through hair.

He'd be happy. Ecstatic even.

He wanted this.

It'll be okay. Better than okay.

Hands wringing, fidgeting. I should stop chewing on my nails, it's gross.

How should I tell him? Plan a romantic dinner? Not mention it until he notices my growing belly? Drop by the hospital? That's it.

Hands searching frantically for keys.

Time's up. He should know he's about to be a daddy— again.


	31. Ch31: Staking Her Claim

**This would take place after chapter 9. Please remember, this is totally unedited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M for language  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Dialogue Flex**: "Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted.

* * *

_"You can stop fucking my husband."_

Her voice resonated through my brain, muddling my thoughts and temporarily catching me off guard. We stared at each other a few moments, my heartbeat thundering in my ears.

_Why did this woman look so familiar to me?_

Then it clicked.

This was Masen's mother.

Edward's wife. Well, his ex-wife.

My back stiffened as recognition washed over me. I was not about to be intimidated by her.

"Jane," I nodded in her direction, "this is neither the time nor the place for us to make introductions." Her perfectly arched brow went up even higher as her face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Oh, Bella, we're well past all of that. I'm not here to play nice and introduce myself. I'm here for one purpose—and one purpose only. That is to tell you to stay away from my husband, you lying, cheating, gold-digging _whore_."

I couldn't believe she spoke to me like that, in any circumstance, but especially in front of my son. Before I could open my mouth to say—_anything_, really, Garrett's truck came flying into the lot, abruptly coming to a stop right behind my car. I was so relieved to see him.

"Bells," he let out in a frantic, almost panicked voice, "uh, is everything okay here? When you called…" He trailed off, his gaze alternating between Jane and myself.

"Well, well, well…this _is_ interesting." Jane's cold voice lilted through the atmosphere, causing Garrett to pull me closer to him and wrap his arms protectively around me.

Shaking my head, I looked at Garrett, silently begging him not to get involved. There was no need. Edward had told me very little about his ex, but what he'd said was enough to let me know that I did not want to get into a confrontation with her.

Especially not in front of Luca.

"Garrett, would you please put Luca in the car? I'd like a quick word with Jane here, then we'll head out for ice cream." I murmured in a calm voice while stepping toward him to hand Luca over.

"Sure, Bella." He looked anxiously between the two of us. Finally, he relented and pulled Luca from my arms and trudged to the car, his eyes never leaving us.

When they were out of earshot, I turned to her, venomous rage flowing through my veins. _How dare she speak to me that way in front of my son!_

Unfortunately, I only got out, "Look, Jane," before she started screaming at me. Literally screaming.

Birds flew away and my eardrums ached at her high pitched keening.

She actually stomped her foot as she shouted profanities and accusations at me, blaming me for Edward leaving her, for trying to turn her son against her, for attempting to steal her life.

I just stared, incredulous. _What the fuck was wrong with her?_ Seriously.

"Ma'am," I said in a steady, calming voice. She didn't know me. I didn't know her. Trying to erase any familiarity between the two of us could only help the situation. Though I wanted to rip her a new one, I was obviously dealing with a crazy person. "You know that I had nothing to do with the end of your marriage. I didn't even know Edward then."

Hearing his name caused some sort of animalistic reaction in her. She lunged toward me. Before she could reach me, though, Garrett was pulling me back and telling her to get the fuck away from me.

"Stay away from him," she shrieked. "He'll never want you. Look at you!" Her ragged breaths slowed as she pulled a pair of gloves from her pocket and started to put them on. Her beautiful face morphed into a mask of eerie calm as she smoothed her hair and righted her appearance. She looked at me, appraising me up, then down before turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

Grateful that the worst was over, I sagged against Garrett for a moment, drawing from his composed strength. She had followed me, watched me, and almost accosted me. Smirking slightly to myself as I watched her retreating form, I thought about how Edward was soooo going to owe me for this.

Suddenly, Jane spun back around, a maniacal look on her face. "He's mine! Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted.


	32. Saint

**A million years ago, I participated in Fictionista Workshop's WitFit. I'm back, for this month at least. I realized that I have some I never posted, and since this is a (dis)continuous storyline, I'll post those some time. Thanks to Meg for getting me back on the horse. This has no editing. You probably shouldn't read it.**

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** Saint.

* * *

"Bella, did you make some of that chicken dip stuff?" Emmett called out as he walked in.

Edward came in, placing the bottles in the refrigerator and a kiss on my cheek. "Mmmm," he murmured. "You taste sweet."

"It's the icing."

"Nuh uh." Another kiss; eyes twinkling. "You _did_ make the dip for Emmett, right?"

"Yep. _For Emmett_."

"Thanks, baby. It's not every day the Seahawks make it to the Superbowl."

"Saints are gonna win," I taunted.

"You wound me, woman. Wait 'til I tell your brother."

I shook my head. And kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.


	33. Call, Washer, Rain, Downtown, Break

**I decided to post the past stuff that I wrote and never got around to posting too. Just in case you wanted it.**

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M for language  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Idea Completion: _Your ex calls you._**

"How dare you-"

"I'm busy. Is this about Masen?"

"Are you fucking insane? Of course this has to do with your son! Or have you forgotten him in your quest to gallivant across the globe with that tramp?"

I guess she heard. _Good._

"Don't you say anything about her—you don't know her."

"I know enough to know she thinks she has a chance and that Masen won't shut up about her."

"I've gotta go. I'll call when I'm back. Tell Masen I love him."

Clutching our tickets and itinerary, I headed out to whisk my fiancée away to Paris.

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M for language  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Scenario: _You're running late for work. Your two kids are begging for your attention, but you're focused on getting them out the door for school. In the background, the T.V. is on, the phone is ringing, and something is wrong with the washing machine. You're feeling overwhelmed and stressed, fighting the urge to cry. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next._**

It was just one day. Just one day that I'd been left alone, with no help. It was my fault really—I insisted that she go. I loved it when she came back from the spa, all relaxed and …bare. I metaphorically licked my lips in anticipation of what it would be like when she came home.

I was sure all my efforts would be in vain when she took in the scene before me.

What the fuck was wrong with me?. I could run an entire floor, could save countless peoples' lives with my skills.

Why in the hell couldn't I handle feeding and dressing two kids?

Masen was sitting quietly in his underwear and shoes, waiting for me to find something for him to wear as I whipped out my phone to call the hospital, telling them I'd be late. He was supposed to wear a costume to school today, but that was out of the question now.

He warned me. He told me not to give Sophie that bowl of oatmeal. Fuck, I was going to have to pay a clean up crew to come in and get it off the ceiling, walls, everywhere.

"Daddy," he muttered patiently, "I can press the same buttons Bella uses. You don't have to scream at the machine."

Shaking my head in defeat, I lifted him from his position and brought him to the washer, where he deftly pressed a few buttons and clapped when we heard the water filling the machine.

Who knew I couldn't figure that fucker out either? How many hours until she came home? Oh that's right. A whole day. We were going out for dinner tonight. And possibly staying in a hotel.

Suddenly, Sophie started screeching in her high chair.

"Please, daddy, we're going to be late. It's our last hope."

Looking into my son's pleading face, I gave in.

"Hello?"

"Em, can you, uh, can you come by for a…for, uh…"

His barking laughter rang through the phone, deafening me. "Eddie! I knew you couldn't handle it. I'm on my way."

Grimacing, I turned back to my son's beaming face. Maybe it was all worth the humiliation I would suffer.

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M for language  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt**: Rain

We were running and running, trying not to slip but unwilling to let go of each other as we made it back to the hotel. His eyes kept moving between my bare feet, my eyes, my lips, my nipples that were peaking out through my drenched dress, the hem of my dress that rode up and clung to me with every step I took. It was coming down in sheets now—a torrential downpour. He reached out for me, pushing me up against the building.

"Are you having fun?"

"I love Paris. And you. Thank you for bringing me here."

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M for language  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt: _Downtown_**

The small brightly-colored shops and cozy bistros that lined the street were inviting and full of character. I had always imagined that Paris would be exactly like this. People bustling about. Scents of pastries and coffee swirling around. Bells on bicycles ringing, voices tittering, tourists snapping pictures. Old world charm exuding through every aspect. History and happenstance everywhere. What I never imagined was that I would be here with the love of my life, in the most romantic city in the world. As I looked into his bright green eyes, I never knew I could be so happy—so complete.

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** M for language  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt: _Break_**

"I think we should take a break."

"What? No."

"Bella, I can't—I can't keep doing this like this."

"What do you mean? How could you—"

"I just need some time."

"But I'm so close."

"Like that?"

"Ungh, yes, God. Edward."

"Fuck, Bella."

"That was amazing."

"Mmmhmmmm. It was—it always is with you. But, baby, I need a sandwich now."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sign Up for WitFit here: fictionistaworkshop (dot) com**


	34. Persuade

**For those of you who are wondering why I am posting this instead of iS or ForksNumbers, I promise I'm working on them. I promise.**

**Don't read this.**

* * *

**Penname:** Kassiah  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AH - Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s):** Unedited.  
**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Word Prompt:** persuade

* * *

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me. Just like I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this to me. You wouldn't ask me to go there."

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't really important, Bella, you know that. If you don't come with me, they'll never leave me alone."

"She's horrid."

"I know."

"She'll be there and get all of her vicious harpies to sneer at me."

"So?"

"So? Are you kidding me, Edward? So?"

"So what if she looks at you? She's just jealous. I have to go to the benefit. Please, _please_ come with me."

"Can't you bring someone else?"

_Had she lost her mind? _"What?" I croaked out.

"I don't mean like that, Edward. Of course that's not what I meant. I was just thinking…Rosalie or …"

"You want me to go to the benefit with _Rosalie_? Really, Bella?"

"No. I just…"

I interrupted her. "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do, because the other person needs it. We're partners, Bella. You don't want to be around _her_—I get it. Neither do I. But I didn't want to have _the talk_ with your dad, either." Wrapping my arms around her, I pressed my lips to hers briefly before continuing. "Don't let her get to you. It's you I want."

"Fine," she huffed. "But you'll make it up to me."

"I promise, baby. Starting right now."


End file.
